A control system for a fuel pump for a diesel gasoline engine is described in German Published Patent Application No. 40 21 886. Solenoid valves control the supply of fuel. Pulse wheels are located on the crankshaft and/or on the camshaft to precisely control the fuel injection quantity and the start of fuel injection. Each of these pulse wheels emits a sequence of different pulses. A reference pulse mark, which establishes the beginning of fuel injection, is provided for each injection process. Furthermore, speed pulses are provided for determining the average and the instantaneous rotational speed. A synchronization pulse emitted by a pulse wheel on the camshaft serves to assign and inject fuel to the appropriate cylinder. Because this pulse wheel also emits speed pulses for determining the instantaneous rotational speed, the mark which emits the synchronization pulse can result in inaccuracies in determining rotational speed.
An object of the present invention is to obtain the fastest and most precise synchronization of the injection process, without thereby affecting the remaining measuring signals. Synchronization should still be possible when various sensor signals are not available.